Down With Love
by xFadingMoonx
Summary: Oneshot. Sora And Riku have just returned home from their final perilous mission. Sora confesses his feelings in a moments of instinct, thanks to Roxas! How will Kairi react, and will she feel the same way? Or do the couple need a slight push? SoraxKairi


**A while ago, I was intending on turning this into a full blown fic, but then I decided to just add on to it with more story and turn it into a One-Shot. I think the end result turned out pretty darn well :)**

"...Blah..." Speech

'...Blah...' Thoughts

**...Blah****... **Roxas and Namine

* * *

**Down With Love**

**By xFadingMoonx**

She studied the boy kneeling in the water below her. His hair had grown longer and more out of control, she inwardly smiled, remembering the times when he'd ask her for hair gel when he ran out. She turned her gaze to his clothes. 'Well at least his shoes aren't as stupid-looking as before,' she thought. She was also glad to see that he had lost that infuriating horrible red jumpsuit thing.

At last, Donald and Goofy had let Sora go from their grasp. He glanced up at the girl who he'd been dreaming of for months. He had missed her.

"W..We're back."

He mentally kicked himself. He's been away from his princess all this time and _that_ is the best line he can come up with? Listening to Roxas laughing away inside his head didn't help much either… She didn't seem to mind his lack of words though. She extended her hand and gave him a smile which melted his heart,

"You're home."  
Sora paused for a moment, taking in Kairi's beauty. He flashed her a grin that was just reserved for her, before taking her hand.

She pulled him up, giggling as he stumbled slightly,

"God I missed you Kai." He whispered, looking into her cerulean orbs and hoping with all his heart that Riku, Donald, Goofy and the king didn't hear. Roxas was bad enough.

Kairi blushed lightly, pink grazing her pearly cheeks,

"I missed you too, Sora." She wrapped her arms around his waist and closed her eyes, enjoying his warmth from which hadn't been there for so long. He was surprised at her directness but also relieved that she hadn't forgotten him.

"Hey lovebirds!" Riku's voice shattered Sora and Kairi's moment, they stared at him, distantly miffed.

King Mickey checked the watch on his tiny wrist,

"I better get going. Donald, Goofy, I'm trusting you to escort Sora, Riku and the princess home safely." He bowed and retreated back to the gummi ship.

"Ahh we're finally home!" Riku stretched, revealing the muscles under his shirt. Kairi took a glance at Sora too. He seemed to be a _lot _more muscular than when she had last seen him. He felt her gaze on him, he turned to her and smiled,

"I guess we should go home… Mum will probably end up killing me."

Riku nodded,

"Yeah my parents will flip. I guess they have reason to though. We _did_ disappear for almost two years… After all, it wasn't even our fault."

"Yeah," Sora took his trademark pose and rested his hands behind his neck. "Even so, the quicker we get there, the quicker it will all be over I suppose."  
Kairi silently giggled. She felt so sorry for those two. When she had got back the previous year, she remembered being grounded for a month by her father and a _very long_ lecture. She could only imagine what poor Riku and Sora are in for…

**Poor Roxas too!** Namine's voice whispered at the back of her head.

'Heh, yeah. I forgot that being Sora's nobody, he has to endure everything that Sora goes through.' Said Kairi silently.

**Hey, have you thought anymore about your feelings for Sor-..**

'That's enough Namine.'

Kairi completely ignored her nobody's endless words and concentrated on her sandals instead. True, she _did_ still have feelings for the spiky-haired boy, but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself OR Namine. She sometimes found it harsh that everything she sees, does and feels means that Namine sees, does and feels too. She wanted some privacy once in a while…

"Dammit I'm too tired!" Sora let himself fall onto the golden sand, he stared at the sunset, glad to be home at last.

"Aww gawrsh, come on Sora! You need to get home," Goofy scratched his head thoughtfully. "And we can't carry yer'!"

Donald waved his staff around and tapped Sora on the head,

"Get up you big palooka!"

The boy refused, turning over on his side, trying to block out the noise.

"Hey, maybe you two should take Riku home first." Kairi suggested. Donald and Goofy looked unsure.

"But we gotta protect you, princess!" The duck protested. Kairi smiled, knelt down and gave him a little hug.

"I'll be ok," she assured them. "If anything happens, Sora will protect me, and I've been learning a few moves myself!"

Riku chuckled,

"Let's go guys, let them have some _aloneee_ time."

"Riku!"

"Yeah yeah, I'm sorry," he grinned. "Well, if I'm not grounded then I'll see you tomorrow Kai. Tell your boyfriend I said bye!"

Kairi glared at the trio walking off into the distance. She was now aware that she was alone with the love of her life. She turned and gazed at the boy now struggling to get up. She rushed to his side and draped one of his arms around her shoulder to support him,

"Thanks Kai," he said quietly, eyes closing. "You've always been there… For me."

She was glad that it was now dark. The last thing she needed him to see was her crimson cheeks,

"Anytime." She whispered as they began shuffling home. He chuckled and yawned,

"Aren't I heavy?"

She shook her head,

"No, you're as light as anything."  
He smiled and stopped to reach into one of his many pockets,

"Here, almost forgot," he opened his hand to reveal the good luck charm that she had let him borrow a year earlier. She was surprised that he didn't lose it or anything. Maybe it really was… Lucky. She placed her hand over his extended one, their eyes met.

"Thank you." She murmured, once again falling in love with those gorgeous eyes.

'She's… So beautiful…' Sora felt his heart flutter as he felt her hand graze his.

**Sora, tell her dude.**

'No.'

**Why? Are you scared? Aww come on man! You've fought endless heartless, Organisation VIII and you can't even tell ONE girl how she makes you feel all warm inside…**

'Shut up already…'

**Look, you're the one with girl problems, not me-..**

"Roxas!" Sora hissed. He froze the second he realised that he had said it aloud.

Kairi shot him a sympathetic look,

"I'm guessing your dear nobody is bugging you?"

"Heh, yeah. Non stop."

She giggled,

"Mine too… Hey, you ever feel like sometimes they would just go away for a bit?"

"Yeah exactly!"

**I CAN HEAR YOU! **Both nobodies seemed to shout at once.

Sora surveyed Kairi. He was properly awake now, just looking at her for a short while made anyone want to sit up. He loved it when she laughed, it was like she filled the area with happiness. It radiated out of her and made anyone nearby automatically want to smile with her.

"You're cute when you laugh Kai." He was about ready to kick himself. He couldn't believe he had just said that…

She didn't seem to mind though, she blushed,

"You know, you're pretty cute yourself… Sora."

Again their gaze met. They both looked away. Embarrassed and not entirely trusting themselves to carry on with what they were saying.

'If only Riku were here… He'd die laughing.' Sora thought grimly, staring at the ground. 'Well I'm glad he left us, Roxas is bad enough.'

**Pfft.**

"Sora? We better get going." Kairi's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Er.. Yeah." He answered quickly.

There was only a little way left to his house. He noticed that Kairi's hand was swinging dangerously close to his. He tried to fight the urge to take it. But of course with Roxas, he was fighting a losing battle.

**Grab it.**

Dude, are you crazy?

**Grab it.**

No! I can't!

**If you don't, I will.**

You dare.

**Aww come on Sora. You know I would, Namine is half of her so I'm technically holding Nam's hand. And you know how in love we are.**

'Dammit.' Sora thought franticly. Shockingly, Roxas was right, he had to let her know about his feelings now or it would drive him _crazy_. He edged his hand closer and closer to hers, when it swung his way, he gently held onto it.

He could tell that she totally wasn't expecting the display of public affection, he returned her questioning look with a smile,

"I have really missed being with you, Kairi," he paused, trying to ease his unusually dry throat to say the next part. "The thing is though… We've been friends for years. And… It kinda took me a while to… To realise," he stopped again, trying to find the right words.

She looked bewildered,

"Realise what Sora?"

'Ugh, maybe if she wasn't looking at me then maybe this would be a little easier.' He tried to calm down his beating chest. If things kept going at this rate, he'd surely die of a heart attack or something…

He was suddenly aware that they were standing outside his house.

'Oh god..'

He didn't have time… But he couldn't stop now, he _had_ to go on… He took her other hand in his free one and looked deep into her eyes,

"Kairi, it took me a while to realise that… I… I love you."

There. His secret was out. For some reason, he felt so much better, like a heavy weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

Kairi on the other hand, felt as if the whole world had stopped around her.

'Sora… Loves… Me?' She thought, trying to suss out the situation even though even she knew it was that simple. Who knew, that three words could have such a big effect on her? At the moment, she could hardly think straight let alone saying the words that she had been desperate to say back to him for years.

"Wha… Huh… Rea...?" She stuttered.

**Shh. Take it easy. **For once, she was glad to hear Namine's voice

Little droplets of rain started to fall from the blackened sky. Sora lifted his head upwards and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool air. They stood in silence for a few seconds,

"Well, I guess I should go in and await the terrible wrath of my mum." He chuckled before stopping to yet again gaze at her. He stroked her cheek,

"You're freezing, you better get yourself home too."

"Sora," she whispered. He smiled sadly and gave a quick wave before going round the back to sneak in through the kitchen door. She was surprised that he didn't bother to knock at the front door.

She sprang back as lightening streaked across the sky, followed by a loud clap of thunder. She cursed and began running through the puddles to her house. She was lucky that she lived nearby.

Kairi eased the front door closed. The sound of the rain faded away instantly and was replaced by the warmth of her home. Her mom had to work late tonight at the diner and her father was out of town for a while on business. She for the moment, she was alone.

She ascended the stairs and removed the soaking wet clothing. She wanted to relax and taking a long hot bath was the best option.

She eased herself into the warm bubble-covered water. A lot of things had happened that day, all at once. First Riku and Sora returned to Destiny Islands after two long painful years, then he admits his feeling toward the auburn-haired girl.

**He… Must have been missing you all this time Kai.**

'Really?'

**Yeah, it's heartbreaking.**

Kairi closed her eyes, enjoying the warm water. She mulled over the current situation, again and again.

'Nam, what will I do now?'

**Huh?**

'I mean, he confessed that he loves me. When I see him next, is he expecting me to say something back… Or what?'

**Kairi… Don't panic ok? Say how you really feel right at that moment. Say that you've been really down when he left, and that when you saw him transform from a heartless after a year apart, your heart fluttered like crazy and you wanted to be with him forever… And that's when you first knew… That you loved him.**

'Coming from me, it will sound stupid.'

**He won't care. He loves you.**

Kairi sighed and rose out of the water, she pulled a towel tightly around her and entered her dark bedroom.

Everything seemed to be bathed in moonlight. It looked… Beautiful.

She gazed through the window, toward the brightest moon she had ever seen. Either that, or she was high.

"Can… Sora see this moon, right now?" She whispered.

* * *

Sora had been pacing outside in his backyard for the past half hour. Not the best of ideas when the thunder had decided to blaze the sky overhead. To be honest, he was surprised that the neighbours hadn't seen him and reported to someone that they'd seen some sort of 'prowler' at the back of his mother's house. Not that he would care anyway. He'd _definitely _much rather tackle a handful of police rather than be stuck in the middle of a battle with 1,000 heartless. _Again._

"Idiot." He muttered. At the moment, two things were whirling around and around his head. Number one: What the _hell _he was going to say to his mother when he finally decides to waltz back into the house. And number two: Kairi.

'Why did I tell her?' He roughly kicked himself mentally..No, he roughly kicked _Roxas _mentally.

**What was that for? **The blonde huffed as a see-through version of himself appeared next to the clearly annoyed brunette. Sora glared at him and turned away, the raindrops flicking off his hair and flying through his nobody's transparent figure.

"For urging me to tell Kairi how I feel." Was his reply.

Roxas snorted loudly. Seeing Sora's dark look directed in his way instantly caused him to shut his mouth. After a short while of just.._glaring_, Roxas sighed heavily and lazily draped his arm around hid friend.

"Sora," he began. "If I would have never of gave you a kick in the right direction, let's face it – You probably would have never told her how you feel."

Sora groaned. He sat on the small unfinished brick wall behind him and moodily kicked the stones at his feet, mumbling something.

"What?" Roxas moved closer.

"She hates me now," he repeated. "I'll be surprised if she didn't come at me with a baseball bat tomorrow." Roxas again laughed at this comment. He didn't even stop when the death glares again came shooting his way. The nobody hesitantly sat himself down next to Sora and stared up at the darkened sky.

"This place sure is different from where I came from," he commented lazily. "It seems less dreamy and more reality if you know what I mean."

"Roxas, I don't know how _anyone _can understand you."

The blonde shrugged evenly. "Alright, I guess you don't need help with the Kairi situation then-.."

"No! No I really do!" Sora lightly blushed at the urgency of his voice as the nobody smiled to himself triumphantly.

"Sora," Roxas began in a serious tone. "You finally told Kairi how to feel tonight. And to be honest, I didn't exactly see her draw back in horror and run off into the sunset, _did you?_ Me and Namine both agree that you really love each other and _deserve _to be happy together - why can't you both just shut up and let us nobodies do the talking?"

Sora couldn't restrain himself and laughed out loud at Roxas's words until the blonde dug him hard in the ribs and gestured to the silent house before them. "Do you want your mother to run out and see her 'missing' son talking to himself in the backyard?"

"So only I can see you now then?" Sora questioned thoughtfully as he took a cautious glance at his house. He could feel the heart wrenching tug for him to confront his mother and make everything alright again to end her suffering. He had a feeling that he was in for a long conversation tonight, describing exactly what he had done and every place he had visited - Ms. Osment was very inquisitive and would be determined to squeeze every drop of detail from him.

Roxas nodded. "Only you, Kairi and Namine. Anyone else will just label you as insane." Sora had hardly heard Roxas's words as he sadly thought of the sleep that he wouldn't recieve that night. Oh, how he would look tomorrow morning at school...

"Roxas," Sora jumped from the small wall and stretched. "Do you mind if we can continue this another time? As much as I don't like to admit it, Kairi isn't the number one on my list right now - my mum is."

The blonde inwardly giggled at the brunette's downcast tone, but shrugged again understandably and waved, before fading into Sora's body. Sora opened his eyes to find himself standing alone again as the last droplets of rain from above faltered. He groaned quietly and grabbed the kitchen door handle before he could back out and run away. The house seemed dark and desolate, but that didn't stop him from slowly turning the squeaky knob and tiptoe inside. As soon as he shut the door, he found himself walking straight into what felt like a fridge.

'What? Everything's moved around!' He thought. 'Dammit, I think I broke something - oh god, where's the door?'

**Sora the oh-so stealthy. **Commented the nobody dryly.

Sora ignored the inner voice and concentrated as hard as he could on finding the exit. Thankfully after a while, his eyes ajusted to the gloom and he could make out various shapes such as the kitchen table and the stove. He guessed that his mother had decided to redecorate in the two years he'd been gone and rearranged the furniture. Acting on memory, he finally foudn himself wandering blindly through to the dark hallway and collide straight into a little table. Something that sounded like a flowerpot smashing heavily, caused him to yelp out in suprise and within seconds, the overhead light had snapped on and a middle-aged woman was situated on the stairs, brandishing a mop.

"Who the hell are you," she hissed. "You better turn round and leave right now before I shove this mop right up your a-.."

"Mum!" Sora said loudly. "Do I honestly look like a criminal to you?"

The woman flicked the greying hair out of her eyes and she glared down at the intruder. "What the hell else am I meant to think? You're dressed up in those weird clothes and stupidly giant shoes, and are also trying to fob me off with some cheap lie about my son - _he's dead_!"

Sora gaped loudly as his jaw fell open. "_What? _I'm right here, you have to believe me! My name's Sora Joel Osment, I'm 15 - 16 next week - and I'm back!"

Joanne Osment's eyes flickered with emotion as the mop fell from her hands with a clatter. She felt happy sobs begin to wrack her already worn body which had cried too many tears to remember. He just couldn't be her baby Sora? Her child disppappeared almost two years ago without a word. The Island police suspected that it was a work of an imigrant who had stolen Sora away from his bed and somehow stowed away onto a ferry that night. How could that very same boy be here with her?

Sora could see his mother's tears and could almost hear the sad words in her head. Yes, he had returned, but he regretfully couldn't pay her back to a whole two year's worth of utter sadness and loss. They'd missed two birthdays together and two christmases with would have been filled with joy and laughter.

He could feel Joanne rush forward and hug him while burying her weeping self into his neck. He was almost as tall as her now and his voice had gotten deeper with age. His hair had also grown more wild and his body was more muscular. He wasn't exactly the Sora she remembered, but at least he was back.

"Sora," she unwillingly detatched herself from him and grabbed his shoulders, her golden eyes boring into his own. "Now tell me _exactly _where you've been. I want every single last detail."

'Yep. No sleep tonight.'

* * *

"Kairi!"

The redhead heard the call of her name as soon as she entered the loud classroom. Her eyes quickly scanned around the tables before she spotted Selphie waving at her from the back. Kairi smiled and waved back as she weaved her way through her classmates.

"Did you hear that Sora and Riku are back?" The hyper girl jumped up and down with excitement. "Everyone is talking about them! Apparently they look a lot more older and mature now, not to mention _cute_." She raised her eyebrows suggestingly as Kairi felt her face grow hot at the mention of Sora's name.

"Y-Yeah I saw them around yesterday," Kairi admitted as she dug through her bag and brought out a few school books. "Hey, we have History in here, right after registration, right?"

Selphie nodded, obviously not fooled by the change in subject. "I hear a lot of girls are going after Riku and Sora now - Sora especially, as he's in our year," she pressed on. "You've liked him for a while now Kairi, why don't _you _go after Mr. Older and Cuter?"

Kairi shook her head violently as she seated herself at their usual table. "Sora's my friend, I wouldn't want to jeopardize our friendship if we were to break up or something." She felt her heart drop with the realisation and it must have shown on her face, because Selphie sat down next to her and smiled sympathetically.

"Sora would have to be mad to go after anyone but you though." She said quietly. Kairi could tell that her friend wanted to say more, but their registration teacher - Mr. Harland, had entered briskly through the door and was now telling them all to be quiet so that he could register them. And so, Kairi sat through almost three periods in a daydream and only Namine's voice for comfort. She wondered why she hadn't come across Sora and Riku in her classes yet, they _did _remember where the classes were, didn't they? At last, the beautiful sound of the bell rang throughout the school and Kairi stretched lazily before getting up and hauling her bag around her shoulder. Tidus, who had been sat next to her during the last period, rang a hand through his spikey hair and grinned.

"Geography is always a killer, huh?"

"Yeah," she agreed as they made their way outside for lunch. "Miss Peeks sure knows how to kill off a class with boredom."

Wakka and Selphie managed to catch them up in one of the many hallways to walk altogether. They passed a group of girls giggling about 'an insanely cute silver-haired boy and his hot friend' and Selphie nudged Kairi slightly in the ribs. The group made their way to a secluded space at the back of the field, under some trees, it was their usual hangout during school time.

"Have any of ya seen Sora and Riku today?" Wakka questioned while digging his hand into a rather large bag of potato crisps. "I only saw them during break. Man, Sora looked really tired, ya."

"Where were they?" Kairi asked, fanning herself with one hand.

Wakka thought for a second. "At the office. There seemed to be alotta people staring at 'em. Mostly girls."

Tidus laughed. "Haha, aren't they the lucky ones? I'd give almost anything to get Yuna staring at me all day."

"Aww Tidus," Selphie said sympathetically. "I'm sure that you two will get together soon. Same with Wakka and Lulu. Isn't that right, _Kairi?_"

The redhead glanced up from her coke to see her friends smiling weirdly back at her. She could tell just from the way that Selphie said her name, that Wakka and Tidus were also well informed on her crush on Sora. Kairi was just about to protest weakly, when she spotted two familiar shapes making their way towards them.

"Yo." Riku greeted and shook the sliver hair from his eyes and helped himself to a spot inbetween Wakka and Kairi. "Sorry we're late, fangirls you see."

"Aww shut up Riku. We all know you love the female population running after you." Tidus commented, making the group laugh and Riku to shrug evenly.

"A little female attention wouldn't hurt, would it?"

Sora had silently sat himself next to Kairi too, but was trying to restrain himself from taking a quick glance at her. He didn't want his cheeks to turn any redder than they already were. Luckily, Kairi's skin matched his exactly as she kept staring in completely the opposite direction. Selphie and Riku of course noticed this but chose not to say anything. Why would they cause all attention to go to the lovebirds, when they could have a little bit of fun themselves?

The final bell of the day rung and many grateful students piled out of the school gates and went in their individual directions. Selphie, Riku, Kairi and Sora had endured gym last, involved in a grueling volleyball match which left them all with tired limbs and sweaty clothes. The teacher had entrusted the four to gather up the balls, equipment and then lock up after themselves, while she went to the staffroom and had a coffee.

"Child abuse," muttered Selphie tiredly as she gathered up a few more balls and dumped them in the giant container in the equipment room. "I can't be bothered to get changed after this so I'll probably just go home."

"Me too," Kairi agreed. "When I get home, I'm going to have a really long bath - I think my arms are going to fall off soon."

"You girls are too moany, you need to build up some muscles!" Riku laughed and brought up his arm to flex it. The girls rolled their eyes at the masculine attempt before laughing their heads off and hugging Riku sympathetically.

"You're very quiet today Sora," Selphie walked over to the brunette who had just entered the equipment room. "Is there anything wrong?" She heard a loud _clang _from where Kairi was handling heavy equipment outside the double doors. Selphie smiled to herself and she took a sideways glance at Riku who was looking straight back at her.

"You know, I just remembered that my mum wanted me to pick up my little sister from her school today," Selphie sighed with mock sadness. "That means I'll have to head off now, bye!" She waved goodbye to Kairi who stepped though the door, and went back to the changing room to gather her stuff.

Riku's eyes lit up. "Dammit, my mum wanted me to spend some 'quality time' with her today. I also better get home as soon as I can before she thinks I've disppeared again." The taller boy mocked a bow to the two who were left and he skipped off, closing the door behind him.

The room was now bathed in a very awkward silence. Sora and Kairi stood still like statues as the seconds and minutes ticked on by, the clock that hung over the nearby pile of mats, didn't help much either. It just reminded them that every _tick _was another moments they hadn't said a word to each other. Roxas and Namine had strangely not put in an appearence either.

'I bet they're enjoying this,' Sora thought bitterly, expecting to hear a protest from Roxas, but getting nothing.

"I-I think we're done," whispered Kairi after what felt like forever. "Should we take the keys back to the office and go home now?"

Sora nodded immediately, his head looking as if it might snap clean off his neck. "Yeah, the teacher gave them to you to look after, didn't she?"

Kairi looked confused. "I gave them to you, because you needed to lock the hall."

"Yeah, and then I gave them to Riku becau-.."

As if she could read his mind, Kairi's face was a mask of horror. In seconds, she skidded over to the equipment room door to find that it had been locked from the outside. She groaned inwardly and tugged as hard as she could on the handle, until it suddenly grew slippery with her sweat and she flew backwards into the pile of mats. Sora had seen this coming so he threw himself behind her right before they landed heavily on the leathery surface. Kairi shrieked as soon as she realised what she'd landed on and she rolled off Sora.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She asked frantically. He opened an eye and gave her a thumbs up. Appart from the fact that the wind had been knocked from his lungs, he was totally fine. Kairi breathed a huge sigh of relief and she glanced worriedly back at the door.

"I'll kill Riku when I see him - I can't believe he locked us in here!"

Sora laughed quietly. "It's my first day back in two years, and already I'm in trouble. What are the odds?" He turned over into a more comfortable position on the mats and rested his hands behind his head. Kairi sighed heavily and seated herself beside him, bringing her legs up so that she was a little more warmer in just a flimsy top and shorts. Sora sensed that she was feeling a little cold, so he forgot the situation for a moment, and sat up to wrap his arms around her.

At the sudden contact both teenagers tensed, silence again filled the void until Sora could stand no more.

"About last night," he whispered. "I was really tired from the journey and mentally drained from travelling between worlds. But nethertheless, I meant every word I said to you. So please don't think it was a spur of the moment thing Kai, I've honestly liked you for a long time now and I'll probably never ever find another girl like you. So what I'm trying to say to you is that life without you isn't life at all." He spoke into her shoulder so the words were a little muffled but Kairi still heard clearly. She felt small happy tears begin to pool at the sides of her eyes.

"When you were gone," she murmered. "I missed you so much. And when I thought you wern't coming back, I thought you were truely dead. I even contemplated suicide just so I could be with you again," she felt Sora shoot up from her shoulders as a shocked look made its way onto his face. Kairi placed a finger on his lips. "Please let me finish," she begged. "A small voice within told me that I should just believe in you, and I did. even when I followed you and was captured by the organisation, I still knew somewhere deep inside me, you'd come. And you did."

"Kairi." Sora breathed. He was aware that his head seemed to be moving closer to hers, but he didn't stop himself and nor would he want to. The dull beating of his heart seemed to be drumming loudly in his ears as both pairs of lips were hesitanty hovering above each other. Sora decided to close the space and he lightly brushed her soft lips before settling on a rythmn. As they kissed, it gradually became more desperate and loving. He found his arms wrapping around her petite waist and bringing her into his chest so their hearts were beating as one, once more.

"I love you," Sora unwillingly pulled away and stared deep into her violet eyes. "Please be mine."

"Sora, I was always yours to begin with." Kairi smiled as Sora gently brushed the auburn strands from her face. He leaned down to steal another delicious kiss, when a small clicking noise both got their attention. The young couple stared in horror at the door to see Selphie and Riku waving at them, holding something that looked like a camera.

"School paper photos." Riku said in a sing song voice. He grabbed Selphie's hand and they both skipped down the corridor together as two very red faced teenagers darted after them.

_**Fin.**_


End file.
